A Little Too Not Over You
by Dominic Stratford
Summary: Itu terlihat begitu natural. Bukan seperti yang ia lakukan padaku sebelumnya dibawah pengaruh minuman alkohol yang ia minum. Lihatlah diriku ini. Memalukan. Begitu bodoh untuk dipermainkan oleh takdir dan perasaan. One-Shot Kiyoshi/Hyuuga slight Hyuuga/Aida Warning inside


Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Content shounen-ai, typo(s), OOC, setting: after the Winter Cup, Kiyoshi's POV

* * *

.

_Hening_

Dapat kudengar suara halus yang diciptakan mesin pendingin ruangan disini. Botol-botol minuman sake terlihat bergelimpangan di meja ruang tengah. Kepalaku masih terasa sedikit pusing akibat efek minuman yang tadi kuminum.

Ini adalah hari kemenangan bagi Seirin di Winter Cup tahun ini. Kami senang, tentu saja. Lalu Kagami, ace tim kami, memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta di rumahnya. Untuk alasan tertentu, _coach_ tidak ikut. Ia langsung pulang menuju rumahnya. Dan disinilah kami. Dimulai dari memanggang daging barbecue, makan bersama, bermain truth-or-dare, dan berakhir seperti ini. Menantang satu sama lain untuk meminum sake. Beberapa dari kami mabuk karena tidak kuat akan pengaruh alkohol dari minuman tersebut. Contohnya saja, Koganei. Ia yang pertama kali tumbang diantara yang lain. Aku tahu ia yang paling tidak tahan terhadap minuman keras, tetapi ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Untung saja ada Mitobe yang mau mengantarkannya pulang. Kini tinggal beberapa orang lagi yang tersisa dari kami. Aku, Kagami, Kuroko, _dan-_

_"Hngh..."_

Hyūga.

Kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku ke kiri, ke arah sumber suara lenguhan tersebut. Kulihat sosok yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala sedang terduduk di sofa sudut ruangan. Wajahnya terbenam diantara kedua telapak tangannya dengan siku yang bertumpu pada lutut kokohnya tersebut.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kutepuk pundaknya setelah kutahu ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sisinya. Ia menoleh, dengan wajah bersemu merah efek dari mabuk. Matanya menatapku sayu.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang," tak ada respon. Ia tetap menatapku dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang kehujanan. Aku kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pundakku, lalu dengan perlahan mengangkatnya.

"Hei, Kagami, aku dan Hyūga pamit, ya!" teriakku dari sini. Lalu kudengar gumaman Kagami dari seberang ruangan yang tak bisa kutangkap dengan jelas. Selanjutnya aku mulai melangkah pergi dari situ.

* * *

.

A Little Too Not Over You

By: **_Dominic Stratford_**

_Happy reading!_

.

* * *

Masih jelas kuingat jalan menuju kediaman Hyūga. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang besar bagiku. Memapah seorang teman yang mabuk untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tetapi dinginnya udara di malam musim salju seperti ini membuatku berkali-kali merapatkan jaket yang kupakai. Aku juga harus berkali-kali membetulkan letak syal hijau bermotif garis-garis yang dipakai Hyūga agar tidak melorot. Oh ayolah, mengapa di saat seperti ini jarak yang biasanya dekat harus terasa jauh ini? Aku hanya harus melewati dua perempatan lagi di depan sana, lalu sampai.

Bagaimanapun, aku terus saja mengucapkan kalimat seperti "Sabarlah, Hyūga. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Meskipun aku tahu ia tidak akan meresponnya. Ia terus saja membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku agar tidak kedinginan.

"Yosh, kita sampai. Dimana kau menyimpan kunci rumahmu?"

Tak ada jawaban yang kudapat. Akhirnya aku memberanikan untuk merogoh saku celananya. Ah, dapat. Setelah beberapa kali memutar benda logam itu di lubang kunci, pintu kayu berornamen klasik itupun terbuka. Dengan sopan, aku memasuki rumah itu dengan mengucapkan "Ojama shimasu," terlebih dahulu. Rumah ini kosong. Itu artinya orang tua Hyuga sedang berada di luar kota menjalani urusan bisnis, seperti yang pernah ia katakan.

Aku kembali memapah Hyuga menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dari rumah ini. Setelah menemukan pintu kamar Hyuga, akupun memasukinya sebelum menaruh Hyūga diatas futon, melepas kacamata oval tanpa bingkainya, lalu menaruhnya di sisi futon.

"Oyasumi, Hyūga. Aku pamit du— woah!"

Ia menarikku. Tangannya yang hangat beristirahat diatas punggung dan pundakku. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang lembut dan teratur menyapu kulit di bagian leherku. Jarak kami sangat dekat saat ini. Jika saja lenganku di samping kanan kiri kepalanya berhenti menyangga berat tubuhku, jarak diantara kami terhapuskan. Wajahku memanas hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Kugelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali agar tidak ada khayalan aneh lagi yang hinggap di otakku.

"A-ada apa, Hyūga?" kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya.

"Tetaplah disini."

"Eh? Maaf. Tetapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus pulang. Orang tuaku akan khawatir jika-"

"Sshhh..." jari telunjuknya berhenti tepat di depan mulutku. Memaksaku untuk tetap diam.

"..."

"Kiyoshi, kau tahu, aku menyukaimu,"

EH?! Apa yang barusan ia katakan? A-apa ia tidak salah? Bukannya ia mencintai-

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Maafkan aku jika sikapku di depanmu selama ini selalu acuh. Aku hanya ingin terlihat tegas di hadapan yang lainnya," lanjutnya.

A-apa ini? Aku merasakan senang yang teramat sangat di dalam dadaku meskipun di lain sisi aku terus menyangkal hal ini. Memaksa otakku untuk kembali mengolah apapun yang tadi ia katakan agar tidak ada salah pengertian.

"H-Hyuga, kau mabuk. Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Esok pagi kau pasti akan lupa dengan apapun yang terjadi malam ini. Percayalah padaku,"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAN, AKU MENYUKAIMU! Tak ada yang perlu diragukan! Tak usah menyangkalnya dengan alasan bodoh seperti itu_._"

Untuk beberapa saat, aku membatu akan perkataannya. Ia terlihat sangat serius dalam mengatakan hal ini. Tetapi apakah ia benar-benar serius dengan semua ini? Atau ini semua hanyalah efek dari mabuk saja?

"Aku...aku menyukaimu, Teppei. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Apakah aku tidak cukup baik untukmu?" tanyanya lirih. Dapat kulihat air matanya mulai mengalir ke sisi pelipisnya lalu jatuh terserap kain futon. Jujur saja, aku tak terlalu suka melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan sigap aku memeluk tubuhnya yang masih berada di bawahku.

"S-sebenarnya, aku juga menyukaimu, Hyūga. Tetapi aku terus memendam hal ini. Aku takut. Aku takut jika kau mengetahuinya, kau akan berbalik menjauhiku dan membenciku. Aku tak ingin kau mengetahuinya karena kupikir kau menyukai _coach_. Tetapi kini aku sangat senang kau telah menyatakan perasaanmu terhadapku. Jadi...terima kasih sudah membalas perasaanku selama ini."

Ah, aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Kemeja yang ia kenakan kini basah karena air mataku. Aku tetap menjaga posisi kami seperti ini sebelum aku menyudahinya,

"Ahaha, maaf ya, Hyūga. Kemejamu basah karenaku," aku tersenyum sembari mengatakan itu. Saat kulihat dirinya lagi, ia tertidur. Ah, untung saja, ia tidak melihatku dalam kondisi memalukan seperti ini. Kuhapus jejak air mata yang sempat tercipta melewati tulang pipi dan rahangku. Setelah memastikan penampilanku terlihat normal, aku berdiri lalu tersenyum sambil mengatakan,

"Oyasumi, Hyūga. Kimi ga sukide. Jaa ne..."

.

* * *

.

Tak pernah aku merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Mungkin perasaan ini hanya kurasakan setiap tim kami menang pertandingan. Yaa, memang kami memenangkan pertandingan Winter Cup, tetapi ada alasan lain yang membuatku jauh lebih senang lagi.

Yaitu Hyūga.

Kejadian semalam membuatku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ah, omong-omong, ia dimana ya? Saat bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat siang, ia langsung menghilang dari kelas entah kemana. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya makan di kantin bersama. Haah, kalau begini aku terpaksa harus mencarinya. Lagipula mengapa ia harus tertular sifat Kuroko yang suka menghilang, _sih_. Tetapi dimana aku harus mencarinya, ya? Ah, mungkin saja ia sedang berada di kelas _coach_. Membicarakan tentang klub basket, mungkin? Siapa tahu.

Saat kakiku mencapai depan kelas yang kumaksud. Terlihat banyak siswa yang bergerombol masuk. Berkumpul di salah satu titik pusat dari kelas itu. Eh? Memangnya ada apa ya? Lebih baik aku juga melihatnya. Siapa tahu akan bertemu Hyūga disana.

"Ciieee... Ayo, Hyūga, katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!"

Tunggu,

Aku merasa mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Dan seingatku, siswa dengan marga Hyūga di sekolah ini hanya ada satu, yaitu dirinya, Hyūga Junpei. Suara itu berasal dari kerumunan orang yang berasa di kelas ini. Dengan cepat aku mendekati sumber keramaian. Mudah saja bagiku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi karena tinggi badanku diatas rata-rata.

"_C-coach_— Ah, tidak. Maksudku, Riko...aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku ini?"

_Eh?_

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sosok yang selalu kuhapal selama ini. Sosok yang menjadi figur kekagumanku. Sosok yang...kusukai, Hyūga, sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Aida. _Coach_ klub basket kami. Ia menyatakan perasaan yang _sebenarnya. _Bukan seperti yang ia ucapkan padaku saat kemarin malam.

"Hy-Hyūga... A-ano, aku...err, iya. Aku menerimamu."

Semakin ramai saja yang tercipta setelah Aida mengatakan jawabannya. Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tidak turut bahagia atas kedua orang itu hanyalah aku. Seakan karamaian di sekitarku tercipta untuk mengejekku. Oh lihatlah, bahkan Hyūga kini tengah mencium punggung tangan Aida dengan lembutnya. Membuat semua gadis di ruangan itu iri akannya.

_Heh_

Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang bersenang ria tersebut dibanding aku harus melihat kelanjutan adegan romansa mereka.

Sesak rasanya.

Aku mulai berlari keluar kelas itu lalu menembus koridor yang cukup panjang untuk mencapai atap sekolah. Tak kuperdulikan seberapa banyak orang yang meneriakiku dengan caci maki karena sudah kutabrak. Tak kuperdulikan juga langkah kakiku yang kelewat cepat sehingga membuatku tersandung beberapa kali.

Aku tak perduli.

Aku membuka paksa pintu tua yang menghubungkan koridor dengan atap sekolah ini. Setelah berhasil terbuka, angin dingin bercampur salju menerpa wajahku. Membuatku menggigil kedinginan untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian melangkah maju dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

Lihatlah diriku ini. Memalukan. Begitu bodoh untuk dipermainkan oleh takdir dan perasaan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku hanya bisa terdiam disini. Kembali terngiang di kepalaku akan pernyataan cinta Hyūga pada Aida tadi. Itu terlihat begitu natural. Bukan seperti yang ia lakukan padaku sebelumnya dibawah pengaruh minuman alkohol yang ia minum.

Aku jatuh terduduk, merasa sudah tak ada energi lagi yang tertumpu pada kaki ini. Meskipun kini tak ada lagi air mata yang melesak keluar dari pelupuk mataku, tetap saja ini terasa menyakitkan. Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi? Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi, mengapa harus kejadian ini yang membuatku kelihatan lemah? Dari tujuh miliar orang di dunia ini, mengapa harus aku?

Dan...haruskah aku menunggunya?

.

* * *

.

A/N: Hyaaaaah! Apa yang telah kuperbuat?! T^T Maafkan saya ya, Kiyoshi-senpai... Sudah bikin anda OOC disini. Dan entah kenapa, meskipun ini bukan pengalaman saya, tetapi mengapa saya sangat enjoy dalam menulis hal ini, ya?

Ah, sudahlah. Bagi para reader, kalau memungkinkan, jangan jadi _silent-reader_, ya. Kasih saran atau kritik melalui review, pm, atau apalah. Agar saya dapat memperbaiki kesalahan saya dalam menulis fiksi ini atau bahkan yang selanjutnya. Saya sangat mengharapkan review dan dukungan anda.

Yosh, akhir kata,

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir ke fanfiksi ini!

Jaa ne...


End file.
